Jack Bauer Remake
Jack Bauer has yet to appear in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Jack Bauer was born in Santa Monica, California on February 18, 1966 to Phillip Bauer and an unknown mother. Jack was never close to his father, nor to his brother Graem but he was apparently close to his father's butler and chief servant Sam. In high school, Jack rode motorcycles and often surfed for fun. Before being recruited into the FBI, he was a member of the United States Army's elite Special Forces, Delta Force, and of the Los Angeles Police Department's SWAT team. He also did fieldwork for the Central Intelligence Agency as a case officer in Clandestine Services. After the September 11, 2001 attacks Jack was recruited into the FBI Counterterrorism Division by his mentor and then-Assistant Director, Christopher Henderson. At some point, he met and married Teri Bauer and had a daughter, Kim, together. Throughout the next few years he became one of the FBI agents to have on a case. It was also during this time where he would meet FBI Cadet Simon Gallagher during a special visit to the FBI Academy in Quantico, VA and would teach a class at the BSU. Like his mentor Jack would mentor him in some interrogation methods and weapons training. “Today is the longest day ….” During the 2004 elections he saved both David Palmer and his brother, Wayne, as they ran for the Democratic nomination at Democratic national convention at the FleetCenter in Boston. During the course over the day Jack tracked down leads to the potential assassination attempts on their lives but the attempts were foiled by Jack himself. However the biggest shock happened when Jack found out that Christopher Henderson, his mentor, was the person behind the assassination attempts. Death of a love one Knowing he’ll be arrested Henderson and Nina Myers, who was deep undercover in his crime ring and later became an ally for Jack, took Teri hostage and made their escape. Jack quickly found them but was beaten up by some of Henderson’s henchmen and was held back by Nina as he was forced to watch his own wife’s murder. To make matters even worse Henderson taped the act and laughed in Jack’s face while filming it. However Jack broke free of Nina’s grip and shot her, Henderson and his men to death in an act of blind rage. As a result of Teri’s murder it put a strain in the father-daughter relationship Jack and Kim. Kim, who was still just a child, couldn't forgive her father over how he couldn't stopped her mother's murder in time and as a result caused a huge rift in their father-daughter relationship. After when the damage was done Jack was left a shell of his former self and would return during his job, while hiding his emotions. Role in RPG Remake Jack Bauer has yet to appear in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1 Regular Appearance He usually dresses what FBI agent dresses like but he also wears street clothing when he’s not on duty, is undercover, or has gone rogue. Trademark Gear Jack regularly uses a 9mm Heckler & Koch USP Compact semi-automatic pistol, which he carries in a hip holster, and a three slot magazine holster for spare clips. But it is best known that Jack, when gone rogue, usually carries with him an olive green military-style messenger bag which he includes the following items: * Two of his guns: Heckler & Koch USP Compact and Beretta M92FS * Spare clips for both pistols * Silencer for both pistols * Microtech HALO III knife * Motorola i880 cellular phone * Brunton Echo Pocket Scope Monocular * SureFire Z2 Combatlight * Hand Cuffs * Microtech Tactical Halo III * Aviator sunglasses